


Brought Together Though Tragedy

by Zombieninja388



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, My First Fanfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieninja388/pseuds/Zombieninja388
Summary: So let me say this, this is my first EVER FanFic. Let me also say that I am a huge fan of RVB and a shipper of this two characters. Now here’s the summary and if it sucks I would greatly accept any feedback.This takes place after the events of season 15. The reason it is canon divergence is because season 16 & 17 don’t acquire, mostly because I don’t like season 16 and time travel makes my head hurt. Also with Washes injury I changed the results from his injury, meaning he doesn’t have severe brain damage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s chapter 1, let me know what y’all think!

It is finally over. The Blues and Reds have been defeated allowing the Reds and Blues to clear their names and enjoy their retirement.

But it’s not over for everyone. Agent Washington was shot in the neck as the Reds and Blues, with the help of Locus, try to escape Temples underwater base. Locus managed to to get Wash to General Doyle General Hospital before he lost anymore blood. 

Now with the remaining Blues and Reds in prison, Carolina travels to Chorus to be by Washes bedside while the Reds and Blues return to their moon.

As soon as Carolina enters the Hospital, she immediately starts looking for Wash when she runs into Doctor Grey.

“Where is he?” She ask Grey. “Follow me and I take you to him.”

“How are you doing?” She ask Carolina. “I’m fine, I guest need to see Wash.”

“Agent Washington is in stable condition, I was able to repair the damage to his neck without causing any severe damage.” Grey explains and then stops in front of Washes room. But before Carolina can enter, Grey says one last thing.

“What now he is asleep due to the pain medication we gave him a few hours ago. I know he means a lot to you and the Reds and Blues so I will let you stay with him as long as you like and the guys can come see him whenever they want.” With that said Grey turns to leave but not before Carolina stops her. “What do you mean by you know what he means to me?” 

“You know what I mean.” She says with a simple. And then she leaves.

Carolina does know what she means. She has know that for awhile now. She thinks back to the small moments she and Wash shared on Chorus during the war when they weren’t in battle. She’d always felt happy when he was around her, which is a rare thing to happen for her. He was there for her when they lost Epsilon, it hit her the worst mostly because he was like a brother to her. 

But the moment she knew what she felt for him was just a few days ago when they were at Agent Illinois’s Island. She was about to get rid of her past so she could start a future, but Wash told her you don’t need to destroy the past to have a future. Then when they held each others hand, she knew that she would always need Wash by her side no matter what. Because in that moment, she knew that she loves him.

When Carolina enters his room she stops dead in her tracks to look at what’s in front of her. Wash is in his hospital bed with machines hooked up to him. But the things brings her to tears is see a bandage around he neck and how pale he is. 

She doesn’t even try to compose herself because she knows it’ll happen again. Instead she walks to a chair next to the bed, sits in it and grabs Washes hand.

“I am so sorry, Wash.” She says as more tears fall down her face. “You don’t deserve to be in this much pain. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to help you and make sure you got here safe. But I promise you that I will not leave here until you are up and walking out with me.” She says looking down at her lap.

Before she can say anything else, she feels Wash squeezing her hand. She immediately looks up to see Wash slowly open his eyes, those blue eyes she has come to love so much. 

“H...hey Carolina.” Wash says is a horse voice.

She did brings him into a hug with tears of joy streaming down her face.

“Wash! Please don’t scare me like that again.” She then pulls back to look him in the eye. She has to tell him or else she might lose another chance. 

“I...I can’t lose you David. I can’t because I love you.” She says with a smile on her face as she looks at Wash.

Wash is now feeling pain, shock and happiness all at the same time. Pain because of his injury, shock from her confession and happiness because he has felt the same for about as long as her.

“I love you too Rachael.” He says right before he leans in and smashed his lips to hers in a lovely kiss. Carolina is shocked at first but then immediately returns the kiss while also trying to be gentle because of his injury. She pulls back before it can get anymore heated. Not like she wanted it to stop, mind you.

Wash then scouts over in the bed make room for Carolina to join him. She does so happily but makes sure to not cause him more pain.

“How are you feeling?” She asks with concern and worry in her voice.

“Sore as hell but otherwise okay. I feel a lot better now that I have you in my arms.” He responses and kisses her making her smile.

“You are the strongest person I know. Back in the project I would always see you get injured but you would always get back up. Even after the project you would always get back in the fight no matter what you injury was, it’s one of the many reason why I love you so much.” She says recalling their past while her eyes tear up again remembering all the times he got hurt.

“Hey now, no more tears.” He says as he kisses away the tears that fell down her cheek. “One of the things I love about you is how you never give up in a fight. You always find a way to make sure we come out on top or just making it up alive.”

They share a few more kisses before cuddling next to each other and falling asleep in each other’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we see how are colorful soldiers react to the good news.

As the sun rises, Carolina wakes up with Wash still holding her to his chest. She smiles at this and leans up to his face kissing him which wakes him up.

“Well that is the best walk up call ever, of all time.” He says while smiling down at her as he returns the kiss.

“Think you would be up to calling the guys and tell them the good news?” She asks. “That I’m alive and talking or about our new relationship status?” He questions as he strokes her cheek.

“Both.” She says this as she gets up to get her CommPad to set up a video call. They try calling them several times before they finally get an answer from non other then Tucker.

“Hey Carolina, Wash! Good to see you awake, you feeling alright.” Tucker ask before realizing something. “Oh wait, you probably can’t talk right now can you. Fuck!” 

Wash and Carolina laugh at this before answering him. “I’m fine Tucker and yes I can talk, obviously.”

“Agent Washingtub, your alive!” Caboose says as he enters the frame. “Yes Caboose, I’m alive.” He confirms.

“So, what’s up?” Ask Tucker, wondering why they would call them this early when they all knew wash was stable.

Wash and Carolina look at each other before back at the screen. “Well we knew you guys would find out as so as we get back home so we just wanted to tell you instead.” Explains Carolina as she holds Washes hand. 

“Wash and I are...together now.” As she says this, she notices Tucker’s eyes widened while Caboose looks confused.

“Well it’s about fucking time.” Exclaims Tucker as he claps his hands with a grin on his face.

“What do you mean you guys are together now?” Questions Caboose still feeling confused. “I’ll explain it to you later.” Says Tucker, then turning his eyes back to the new couple.

“So, have you guys banged yet?” Ask Tucker with an even bigger grin on his face.

“TUCKER” Both Wash and Carolina yell in surprise and then start blushing at the thought.

“I’m kidding, I know Wash is on the meds right now.” Explains Tucker while laughing at their reaction. “But when you do I want details.”

Carolina rolls her eyes while Wash is still blushing at the thought.

“Anyways, when will y’all be back?” Tucker ask.

“Doctor Grey said I can leave the hospital in a few days but I’ll have to stay on Chorus for sixteen days before I can leave the plant.” Wash explains.

“Sixteen days!? That’s almost two weeks!” Tucker exclaims while getting the math wrong. “No Tucker, it’s only three weeks.” Carolina corrects.

“Well, you guys stay safe and call us if you need anything. See ya.” Tucker says as he ends the call.

Right as the call ends, Doctor Grey enters the room. She smiles as she see Wash and Carolina still holding hands.

“Well it’s good to see you awake Agent Washington.” Grey says. “Thank you Doctor Grey.”

“Oh goody, your still able to talk! The reason I came here is to tell you don’t you can actually leave the hospital today. I just got your new labs back and I don’t see any reason to keep you here.” Grey Explains 

“Really!?” Both Wash and Carolina say simultaneously. “Yes, now get out of here you two love birds.” And with that, Grey leaves the room.

“This is great! I talked to Kimball and she booked us a hotel room for three weeks. She got us a room at the highest rated hotel on the planet.” She kisses him as she finishes talking.

“I don’t care where we are, as long as your with me I’ll be happy with a shitty motel room.” He says while kissing her.

“I love you Racheal” 

“I love you too David.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of being out of the Hospital and establishing and new relationship, Wash and Carolina take the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be time jumps every now and then, but I will let y’all know at the begin of the chapters. Oh one more thing, smut is in this chapter.

It has been a week since they left the Hospital and became a couple. During that time, they spent staying in a very fancy hotel while also getting to know each other a little better. 

That’s not to say they didn’t know a lot about each other, quite the opposite. They’ve known each other for years from back during the project, hunting down the director and fighting a war. 

They were just learning small stuff now like favorite music genre, movies, shows, etc. 

Washes wound has healed greater with the help of modern medicine, his voice has even started sounding like his old self. With that being said, Carolina thinks it’s time to take their relationship to the next level. 

Thing is, neither one of them have ever had sex before. Sure they had past relationships but they never went that far before things ended. A lot of people would think that at their age they would have done it already, but they just never really had the time.

Now sitting in the hotel room, Carolina is trying to thing of the best way to ask Wash if he is ready to take this step with her. She was never one for words so she just comes out a ask the question.

“Hey Wash.”

“Yeah.” was he reply. “I have been thinking that now since your neck has now healed. I was wondering if maybe you’d...want to make love tonight.” As she says this, her face is as red as her hair.

Wash looks at her with his face just as red as hers. He knows neither of them have ever had sex before, but if he was completely honest, he didn’t care because he wanted to experience his first time with her. The same could be said for her.

“Only if your ready, then yes.” He says with a smile. 

“Really!? Great!” She says as she leans in to give him a quick kiss. “So, when do you want to start?” She ask, feeling very nervous.

“Whenever your ready, I don’t want you to think I want to rush into this. I also don’t want you to think this is just for me, I want both of us to enjoy our first time.” He hesitated before he adds. “I want you to promise me something. Whenever we start, I want you to promise me that if you want to stop or if I push you to far that you’ll tell me to stop. If I don’t listen, then slap me, hell hit me if you need to but I don’t want to hurt you.”

Carolina is shocked by the last thing he said. “He could never hurt me.” She thought to herself and even says so. “Wash you could never hurt me like that. We love each other, and we both want this. You are the sweetest person I have ever met, you put others first before you and you are very handsome.” She says with a smile on her face.

“Sorry, its just that I know that now a days men think with their dicks before their heads. I just want to make sure you feel comfortable and safe when we do this.” He says was a look of worry on his face.

“I know, and that’s why I love you so much, because your not look other men.” She says that has she moves to straddle his lap while he is sit on their bed. “Let me show you that.”

She puts her arms around his neck and starts to kiss him. He immediately responds to the kiss. The kiss is slow at first but heats up as their tongues join the action.

Eventually they break apart to catch their breath. Carolina takes this opportunity to take of Washes shirt. She moves her hands over his chest and abs while also admiring how muscular it has become over the year. She also notices the numerous scars that litter his chest. Her eyes start to tear up, not wanting to think of all the pain he went through.

Instead of crying though, she pulls off her shirt. Washes eyes fall onto her upper body. While she didn’t have very large breast, they differently weren’t small either. They were perfect to him. He also notice the many scars she has, while not as many as him, I didn’t mean that he wished she never had to go though to pain.

His hands move to the claps of her bra, before he opens it he looks at her. “Can I?”

“Yes.” She does appreciate that he is putting her first.

He opens her bra and then throws it to the ground. He puts his hands on her breast giving them a gently. She moans quietly encouraging Wash to keep doing that. He then leans into her left breast and takes her harden nipple in his mouth. Carolina moans agains, a lot louder this time and put her hands on his head keeping him in place.

While he plays with her breast, Carolina racks her hands though his blond hair. While it may not be his nature hair color, it does fit him in a way. Suddenly, Carolina gets off his lap to remove her pants. Taking the hint, Wash gets up and does the same. Both of them keep their underwear on for now. They then move back to the bed with Wash laying on his back and Carolina straddling him again.

“Can we use are real names any time we’re being intimate?” Wash ask thinking it would mean more. “Of course, I know we still use our code names. But I think that’s just old habits. We can start using our real names more often.” 

They then remove each other’s underwear, Both now bare. Carolina moves down his body until she is eye level with his dick. Her eyes widened a little bit noticing his impressive size, he must’ve been around eight inches. She wraps her hand around his staff. She then hears him hiss and then groan as she moves her hand up and down.

Pre cum starts to leak out, so she starts to lick his staff to make sure she does miss on drop. She then starts to take him in her mouth one inch at a time managing to get all of him in her mouth. He groans as she does this, try not to move his hips when she starts to bob her head. 

Soon he feels his climax coming. “Racheal, I’m close!” He warns her but she sucks even harder. That does it for him and he erupts in her mouth, she makes sure to get all of his cum. She swallows all of his cum and removes him from her mouth.

“You didn’t have to do that.” He breaths out. “I know, but I wanted to.”

They then switch positions, Carolina on her back with Wash between her legs. He moves down further so his face his level with her pussy. He moves his finger near it but looks up to her asking permission, she nods allowing him to start running his fingers along her folds. “Oh David!” She moans his name as he does this. Hearing his name like that encounters him to start lick her. “Oh!” She grabs his head to hold him in place, moaning as he eats her out. 

As he licks her, he then insert one finger into her folds causing her to scream out in pleasure. He pumps his finger in and out at a slow pace but then goes a little faster. Then he inserts a second finger and that did it for her. “David!” She screams his name as she reaches her climax. He rides it out with her until she is done. 

He then sit up on his knees and positions himself between her legs. But before he takes that big leap, he wants to make sure she still wants to do this. “Are you sure you still want to do this Racheal? There’s no going back after this point.” She looks up at him and says this. “I’m sure David, I want this. I want you.” 

With that said, he slowly pushes into her while trying not to cause her any pain. Once he fills her completely, he looks down to see a few tears have flowing down her cheeks. “Are you okay?” He ask with a concerning voice. “Yeah, it’s suppose to hurt at first. Just give me a minute.” 

Soon she tells him he can start moving. His thrust are slow at first just so he gives her more time to adjust. When she stops wincing and starts moaning in pleasure, he picks up his pace. He isn’t moving as fast as she wants him to. “It’s okay David, you can go as hard and as fast as you want. I can take it.” 

He does so greatly increase his pace. Soon he hits a spot inside her that moan loudly. So he hits that spot over and over. They are both close to their climax. “David, I’m close, don’t stop!” She says in uneven breaths. “I’m close too!” He says before leaning down to kiss her. He reaches down to rub her clit and that did it for her. When she climaxes around his stuff, he too is left with his own climax and erupts inside her. He fills her up completely with his seed.

When they’re both done, he exits her slowly and lays down next to her bring her in his arms.

“Wow!” She says catching her breath.

“That was amazing!” He says as he strokes her hair.

“I love you David.”

“I love you too Racheal.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, don’t worry though. I will continue this with multiple sequels.

Carolina was the first one to wake up. The sun glaring in her face. She felt sore from the waist down, which was to be expected. She smiled remembering last nights events.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Wash started to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes, smiling when he saw her.

“Good morning.” He said giving her a quick kiss.

“Good morning. Did you enjoy last night?” She inquired.

“Enjoy? That’s an understatement, I loved every minute of it. What about you.”

“I am a little sore, don’t worry, it suppose to be like that after your first time.” She says to reassure him.

“Are you worried? Last night we didn’t use protection.” 

“Don’t worry, I got Grey to give me an IUD before we left the hospital.” She reminders feeling embarrassed when she asked Grey the question.

Wash breaths a sigh of relief. “That’s good.” Then he adds. “Would you want to have kids? Someday?”

“Someday. But you are skipping a step.” She says with a smirk.

“Well now that you mention, there is one thing I want to do.” He get out of bed putting his underwear back on. He finds his pants and grabs something out of his pocket.

He turns around to face her when she sees he is holding a small box.

It doesn’t register at first until he gets down on one knee and opens it. When she sees the ring, her eyes widened.

“I know this may seem so sudden, given that we haven’t even been dating for a mouth. But I don’t give a damn. We’ve know each other for years and I have loved you for just about that long. With that being said. Racheal Church, will you marry me?” 

When Wash is done, not even a second later she jumps off the bed tackling him to the ground. She starts kissing him passionately, only breaking the kiss to breath and to answer him.

“Yes!” She smiles and cry’s tears of joy as she says it, feeling so happy in the moment. 

He takes the ring and puts it on her left hand ring finger, perfect fit.

“I love you David.”

“I love you too Racheal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a short ending and your wondering why he rush it. Well it tells you. And there will be sequels! And for anyone that doesn’t know I don’t own Red Vs Blue, she Carolinas name is not her actual cannon name because we don’t know her real name.


End file.
